Pokemon Forbidden Freedom
by wes skyshore
Summary: Geez! I can't stand this winter weather... Maybe I should get a scarf... Whatever, I need to find where I left my Pokéballs...
1. Pokemon Forbidden freedom abandoned

**Chapter 1 - A... Start  
POV - Lewis - Lewis Big Benn**

Geez! I can't stand this winter weather... Maybe I should get a scarf... Whatever, I need to find where I left my Pokéballs...

I found these guys... Abandonned... I saw their trainer ditch them at the entrance of Willow Woods... I watched as his Haunter was crying and his Drifloon was trying to return to his master... That monster of a trainer attacked his Drifloon just for trying to come close to him!

"You don't deserve to be my Pokémon! Haunter, you're useless if you can't evolve into a Gengar without trading! And you Drifloon, are a sorry excuse for a Pokémon! I don't you two! I have the only Pokémon I need right here anyway! Lampent! We're leaving!" The trainer deadpanned to his own Pokémon. However, the Lampent refused to leave it's friends! This earned her a strike from the cane... And she was ditched as well... Along with a bag full of Pokéballs...

I waited for the trainer to be completely out of sight before approaching the scene... I tended to the harmed Pokémon as best as I could and told them that they could stay with me...

And ever since then, they have stayed with me! I gave Lampent the nickname 'Lampey'. Shortly after I took Haunter in, he did evolve into a Gengar! I didn't give Gengar a nickname though... He didn't seem keen on it...

And finnaly, after countless attempts to catch him in Tag, I nicknamed Drifloon (Now Drifblim) Dodger! Dodger was the most loveable of the three Ghost Type Pokémon... He seemed to want to connect more...

Oh I found their Pokéballs! They were on my bed the whole time! Now, I found everyone except Prince...

_**Well he's definately not in here... Maybe I should Check outside...**_

I jump down from the tree-house and find a certain somebody's footprints...

_**"Well I'd love a game of catch buddy!"**_** I shout.**

To make things easier, I have a terrific weapon up my sleeve...

First I follow the footprints to see where they lead...

After 5 - 10 Minutes of walking, I find a hole dug in the ground... Guess It's time to use my terrific weapon... Jaffa Cakes! I place the Jaffa Cakes nearby the hole and go of to hide...

"*Sniff, sniff*...Nido?...Niiidooo!" Prince cries joyfully and begins to munch down on the Jaffa Cakes...

_**1... 2... 3... and... POUNCE!**_** And I catch my prey... **_**"Haha! I caught you Prince!" I boast happily.**_** Prince just stares at me and... LUNGES AT MY FACE! **_**"Gah! Prince Stop it!" **_**I practaclly scream while Prince tries to Lick my face off!**

After minutes of wrestling and play-fighting, we both Rest...

_**"You nearly won that game then Nidoprince!" I say. "But I know your weakness! You can't resist a Jaffa!" **_**And at that, Prince begins to laugh!**

Suddenly I hear something in the distance...

_***Thud... Thud... THUD! THUD! THUD!***_** The sound makes as it seemingly gets closer... and then...**

_**"RHYPERIOR!"**_

Me and Nidoprince both Jump to our feet and begin to run back to the Tree-house! It would have been hard to weave our way through the trees if it wasn't for my Secret Ability, I grab hold of Prince and My body turns to a Misty, Grey... I have the Ability to pass through Any Substance - No matter how thick! I use this to pass through all the trees in my way! Good job I'm a Fast Runner, or that Rhyperior would have caught me by now! Since when could a Rhyperior run that fast? As I'm running I can hear crushing noises behind me! That Rhyperior Was Using Rock Wrecker! Although, this was more like Tree Wrecker...

I reached the Tree-house and Scurried up the ladder with Nidoprince still in my Arms! The Rhyperior had Caught up but it had stopped moving... Of course! Rock Wrecker uses up lot's of energy and causes pokemon to Rest afterwards! Although I didn't have much time... I needed to grab what was important and fast! Obviously I grabbed All my Pokeballs including Nidoprince's and Grab a Bag of Equipment including Potions, Full Heals and even Lava Cookies!

_**"Sorry Prince, looks like we're out of Jaffas..."**_** I say mellowly while Prince pulls a face matching my tone...**

Suddenly the Tree begins to shake! The Rhyperior had Recovered and was now Striking at the Tree! I looked at it's face and it looked beserk! The tree was beggining to colapse!

"

_**Prince Return!" **_**I shout as Nidoprince returns to his pokeball.**

Now I have to jump! I jump as the tree-house is falling, but the Rhyperior uses Rock Blast at Me!

1 rock hits my leg and I land badly!

_**"Gaah!" **_**I scream out in agony!  
But I have to get back up! I crawl to my feet and begin to run! That Rhyperior had to be gettingg tired now surely? It didn't seem like it! My leg was KILLING me as I ran! I wasn't running nearly as fast as before!**

After running for what felt like forever... I just collapsed...


	2. Forbidden freedom

**Chapter 3 - Sky-High  
POV - Sky - SkyDriver  
**_**  
I woke up this morning feeling... tired. Ever since this secret organisation was put together, I've been getting less and less sleep...**_

It's all the Diabolus' fault! When he showed up and started taking everyone as prisoners, we had to get together as a secret organisation (Or as Arieon calls it - The P4L) and take him on!... But this is starting to tire me.

Anyways, I'm on a mission to find The Shards of Guidance, just to find out where this Diabolus Guy is...

So, with a little help from Ignis (My Salamence), I'm on my way to an area known as Willow Woods. It's a nice, peaceful place, with many pokemon living there - mainly Ghost types.

It took me awhile to get here, and it seems... silent. Why would there be a Guidance Shard here? Ignis lands in a somewhat large clearing and I drop off. Now I have to find that Shard! Ignis follows me as a walk on ahead...

After about half an hour of walking, Ignis suddenly stops following me and begins running to something in the distance! "Hey Ignis! You found something" I shout to him. I sprint after him until I spot what Ignis had found... It was a kid!

He seemed to be in a bad way. He was just lay here! I tried to wake him up but he wasn't moving at all... I checked his pulse... He was still alive...

"Rhyperior!" Erupted a sudden noise! I turned around to see a monsterous Rhyperior! Its eyes looked ferocious... This was the Diabolus' doing... It seemed to be after the kid! Suddenly The Rhyperior was Charging at us! "Ignis!" I called, and Ignis took on the Rhyperior! Ignis sent the Rhyperior dizzy with a well aimed Dragon Claw! But the Rhyperior was still Going, and retaliated with Rock Blast! Ignis was stunned by the hit and had to rest off... Which left the Rhyperior free to attack us! The Rhyperior Sent a fully-charged Rock Blast in my direction! It was too late to dodge... but suddenly I felt something grab at my ankle! And the Rock Blast... went through me... Urgh man that felt weird! But how did I do that?... And then I noticed what it was at my ankle! It was the kid! How did he do that?! He struggled to stand up, so I helped him. "Hey, are you alright?" I asked. "I don't think theres time for questions! Look!" He replied and I remembered that the Rhyperior was still there! Ignis was at a Disadvantage here! He was weak to the Rhyperior's Rock type moves! But then the kid said "Nidoprince! Help!" and he sent out his own Pokemon! It was a... Nidorino (Such a fitting name I guess). The Nidorino Started to dash Towards the Rhyperior and used a Powerful Drill Run! The Rhyperior was dazed by the attack, and Fainted! "Nido!" the small Nidorino cheered gleefuly!

"So what's your name kid?" I finnaly asked. "I'm Lewis! What's your's?" He replied. "Sky" I said. "Thats an awesome name!" Lewis said.

"So what were you doing here? That Rhyperior was after you!" I questioned. Lewis answered "I was planning on getting out of here! But then that Rhyperior hit me with it's Rock Blast... It even destroyed my Treehouse!" I said "Well... that's pretty unfortunate, you need any help?" Lewis replied "Yeah... Please"

I told Lewis about the Diabolus, and how he was planning on taking over the world...

"So... what are we supposed to do about it? We can't let everyone become prisoners!" Lewis said in responce to my statement. I said in reply "Well... I'm part of a secret organisation called P4L. We're basically trying to stop him from doing all this! You know... we need all the help we can get... so... if you want to... you could join us." Suddenly, Lewis got exciteed and said "Of course I'll help you! but... I don't know how helpful I'd be..." I said "And help we get is helpful! We're looking for things called Guidance Shards! Don't suppose you've seen any?" I asked. Lewis answered "Well, the only shard that I've seen is this" and he handed me... A Guidance Shard! "Where did you find this?!" I questioned. "Prince found it when we were playing hide and seek... is it useful?" Lewis asked. "It's the most usseful thing you could ever give me!" I answered joyfully! Then Lewis asked "Even more useful than my Jaffa-Cake maker?" I was somewhat baffled by what Lewis just said, but I didn't care! I had one of the Guidance Shards!

"We should start making our way back to base!" I said. "Sure!" Lewis replied but suddenly, after taking a step Lewis winced in pain and clutched his leg! "Is that where that Rhyperior hit you?" I asked whilst helping him to keep stable. "Yeah..." He replied. I called Ignis to us and helped Lewis get onto him. "Nido..." Cried the Nidorino... He was looking with worried eyes at his owner... "Sorry I returned you to your ball before Prince, I couldn't run fast enough with you in my arms!" Lewis chuckled!

Nidoprince and Myself Got onto Ignis, who had recovered from the battle, and returned to the base...

POV - Sky - SkyDriver

_I was still somewhat concerned about Lewis' injury, which was why Ignis had to Fly a little slower than usual... But Lewis seemed to be very up-beat however, so that was a good sign! I thought back to the battle from before... that Nidorino (or Nidoprince) was pretty tough for a small Pokemon! It's not even fully evolved! Amazing..._

But when that Rhyperior appeared... I swear that Rock Blast went straight through me... but how? How could it just go straight through me... Wait a second! Before the Attack, Lewis grabbed my ankle, and my body went all... misty... was that Lewis?

"Hey Sky!" Lewis shouted to me. "What's up?" I asked. Lewis replied "I have an idea to sort out this pain in my leg! But I can't do it when we're up here!"

I nodded and commanded Ignis to land in a nearby field. Lewis then went to his rucksack and pulled out a Pokeball. "Come on out Lampent!" He called. Out came the lamp Pokemon, spinning around in circles with joy! The Lampent stopped spinning and focused its eyes back on its trainer. She quickly noticed the limping that Lewis had and started making worried noises in panic! "Hey Lampy! Calm down! It's not as bad as it looks! It's just... Gaaah!" Lewis howled as he tried to take a step towards his Pokemon! I quickly caught him and lowered him to the ground to sit. Lewis finnaly spoke his idea to relieve his pain "Lampy, I need you to help me, but it might hurt you in the process... Do you think you could use Pain Split on me?" Without any hesitation, Lampent used Pain Split! "Pent! Pent!" the Lampent cried! Lewis attempted to stand up... and succeded! "Glad that worked" Lewis sighed.

After that, Lewis praised his Lampent and returned her to her Pokeball, and we all got back onto Ignis again...

We eventually reached our destination, the P4L Base! Lewis began taking in the sights...  
"This place is amazing!" He said, although the Base was only pretty normal sized, he loved it! "We have to report back to the Commander!" I said.

I guided Lewis to the Commander's office and we entered...

As we entered, I could hear Commander Arieon's Loud voice clearly! "Right, Hunter! Archeye! I want you two to check out the Lustrous Forest area! There could be a Shard there...

Hunter and Archeye replied with a "Yes Commander!" and swiftly went off...

I alerted the Commander of my presence after his speech to Hunter and Shade (I prefer to call her Shade...). "Commander!" I shouted. "Welcome back Sky! How was your Mission? Wait a second... who's this?" The Commander questioned at the sight of Lewis.

"Commander... this is a pretty long story..." I answered, and I began to tell him what happened...

_**AUTHORS NOTE**_

_Hey guys I hope you enjoy the chapter the credit goes to my friend lewis for letting me post his storys on fanfiction so big shout out to lewis_


	3. The mystery

_**Chapter 5 - A Dark Dive  
POV - Lewis - Lewis Big Benn**_

"Ahh, so... You helped Sky get the Guidance Shard? Right?" Mr Arieon asked me. I replied "yup! But Sky kinda saved me from the Rhyperior!"

"But I couldn't take it down without you and Nidoprince" Sky added still smiling from his successful mission! Arieon then said "Well It seems to me that you were a great help to Sky's mission! And I know this is a long shot... But we could use more recruits... So..." "Of course!" I replied before Mr Arieon could finish! "I'd love to help you guys! It'd be fun!" I added. "Welcome Aboard!" Mr Arieon said cheerfully! I'm getting excited now!

Mr Arieon then turned to said "Well, I'm sorry for short notice Sky, but I have another mission for you... Zephyr hasn't returned from his mission yet and I'm getting concerned... You're mission is to find him and make sure he's ok!"

Sky suddenly changed his smile into a face full of shock! "What? But he left two days ago!" Sky exclaimed! "Yes... please... find him" Mr Arieon said with a face full of concern...

"If you need any help, I could join you" I said trying to lighten the situation. "Yeah Lewis... I'd like your help..." Sky said with a serious tone...

**POV - Zéphyr - Legolover8**

_**  
What happened... Where am I? ...The Shard! Dang! I had it! Argh! I just need to open my eyes... I... can't? I can't! What's going on?!**_

"Oh my dear, are we awake now? You looked so peaceful when you were asleep! So cute! So... Disgusting! Ahahaha!"

Urgh... Who the heck is that? I just wanna wipe that smug face of her face... Which I assume she has, cause I still can't see!

"Oh my dear, can't we open our sweet little eyes? You little ferret!" The voice snarled again...

Urgh! Shut up! Argh! I can't move my mouth either! What is going on?!

The voice started again... "Now my little ferret, would you like to tell me about the P4L? Or am I going to have to hurt you? Oh my of course! We can't move can we? Jynx! Release!"

"Argh! Who are you?!" I questioned. I still couldn't see the woman, or the Jynx. I couldn't turn around...

"Oh don't you know, its rude to not answer my question! Jynx! Ice Beam!" The woman's voice commanded, and I was then struck by an extremely cold attack!

"Gaaaaaah! Shut up!" I bellowed!

"Now now, you'll talk ferret, or I'll have to make this much harder! Now your friends at P4L will soon come looking for you won't they? Wouldn't it be a surprise for them if they found their friend attacking them? Oh it sound so exciting! Now speak, or I will do just that!"

Her voice was like a nail on glass... Urgh... I can't let her know about the team though! She isn't gettin' a word out of me!

"Staying silent are we? Such a shame... Oh look at that! It seem that one of your friends is already here! How about we conduct my little scheme right now! You little ferret... Jynx! Confusion!"

"Jynx!" the Pokemon shouted, attacking me... I... Argh... Its gettin' hard to...think... I can't control myself! ...what? No...she's gonna...make me attack... Sky... 

_**AUTHORS NOTE**_

_**Thanks for the reviews guys! and i hope all the readers are enjoying Pokemon forbidden freedom again big shout out to lewis ... REVIEW :D**_


End file.
